Farside Toa
The Farside Toa were a team of six Paladrova operating near the Farside Village in the Remains Alternate Universe. History The name "Farside Toa" was not used by the team but generally serves as a title to describe the group. Creation The members of the Farside Toa used to be Av-Matoran and, as many others, fell victim to Lanudos' experiments and were ultimately transformed into Paladrova. They shared the armor style with the Toa Nuva, even when they were unaware of that team. As their armor and improved physical strength seemed to proof, they assumed themselves to be Toa and referred to themselves as such. The Farside Toa were places as Lanudos' second-to-last Paladrova team and were placed on a field near the Farside Village. Uprising The team awoke barely remembering who each other was and unsure what their origins were. As no civilization seemed to be in sight, Theran suggested the team to split up and search for any Matoran settlement. As such, Theran teamed up with Range, Merall and Dorvan made up another group and the last duo consisted of Brorag and Chaeus. The groups faced many challenges, mostly revolving around the Forgotten Warriors send by Nuva, before they eventually regrouped. Unfortunately, Chaeus fell victim to these attacks; later on, Dorvan's life force would be drained by the Kanohi Tilira, lowering the ranks of the Farside Toa. The remaining Farside Toa were recruited into the ranks of the Patriots. Patriots During they journey to the Patriots' Camp the team was outfitted with new and improved armor, protecting them against infection by the Forgotten Warrior virus. While technically being part of the greater Patriots group, the Farside Toa still held together as their individual team among it. Theran assumed the role of leader, while Range acted as his deputy. The Patriots eventually partook in the Battle at the Sacred Grove. As Nuva fired a stage 9 disk into the combatants they suffered great losses, among those Brorag. Elegy The Farside Toa, now at half strength, traveled to the city of Rhagard following the disbanding of the Patriots at Theran's hand and their defeat at the Sacred Grove. Here they learned of their origins by their new form's creator: Lanudos. While the team was shocked to learn that they were once Av-Matoran forcefully turned Bohrok, the remained determined to not let their past decide their future actions, brushing aside the desperate and violent act Lanudos had committed, as in the end it had strengthened the team. During their assembly of forces and weapons to put and end to Nuva's threat, Theran and Merall brought the remains of the Exonme machine into the city, which was to be rebuild there to serve as a tool against Nuva. However, the machine proved hostile upon activiation, going on a killing rampage which the Farside Toa and the others were unable to stop. It was eventually destroyed by Nuva himself - and he took it upon himself to serve justice to Theran, which he killed with a modified bolt launcher. The remaining two member of the Farside Toa survived the Battle of Rhagard. Legacy With over half of the team fallen and their status as not actual Toa revealed, the team structure broke. While Range and Merall remained close through their bond of the many trials they had faced together, the team was no more. Members *Theran *Range *Merall *Brorag *Dorvan *Chaeus Appearances *''Uprising, Prologue: Awakening'' *''Uprising, Chapter 1: Evidence'' *''Uprising, Chapter 2: Nightfall'' *''Uprising, Chapter 3: Formation'' *''Uprising, Chapter 4: Conquest'' *''Uprising, Chapter 5: Discovery'' *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 2: Swampland'' *''Patriots, Chapter 3: Heights'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 5: Renegade'' *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' *''Patriots, Chapter 11: Aftermath'' *''Patriots, Epilog: Decision'' *''Elegy, Chapter 1: Journey'' *''Elegy, Chapter 2: Prophecy'' *''Elegy, Chapter 3: Yesteryear'' *''Elegy, Chapter 4: Epiphany'' *''Elegy, Chapter 5: Fragmentation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 6: Mastery'' *''Elegy, Chapter 7: Farside'' *''Elegy, Chapter 8: Siege'' *''Elegy, Chapter 9: Alliances'' *''Elegy, Chapter 10: Chronicler'' *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' *''Elegy, Chapter 12: Revelation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 13: Acquisition'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation''